Gentle Impulsions
by killer sand cat
Summary: Based off of lexet's Proxy comic on Deviant Art: Alice hates her job, but has come to an understanding that this is her life now. Except, each kill she makes creates an even worse nightmare for her to experience at night. Can her boss keep his proxy from reaching insanity? What will he do in order to keep her in top-working condition? -M rating for future content-
1. Chapter 1

Lexet has given me permission to use her comic as an inspiration for this slenderfic. This slenderfic is written for her fans who want Alice and Slendy to get together since she has no intention of making them a couple in her comics. That being said: I do not own Alice.

Enjoy~

* * *

_He put me through hell and back for this? He put my life on the line a dozen times over to train me, to desensitize me, so I may perform an act so unspeakable... So... Easy...?_

Warm liquid runs down a sparkling blade, coating the handle through the gaps between the fingers grasping it. The blade slips from dainty fingers that go slack, as though they've forgotten they're supposed to stay wrapped around the weapon. My fingers.

I look down at the young man sprawled in the untamed vegetation. The very same liquid staining my once pure soul pours from the wound in his neck. I made that life-ending cut. I don't believe there is a single person out there who contains the power to desensitize anybody to death. No amount of training prepped me.

I choke back sobs as I keep my stomach from releasing its contents, meager as they were. This is the physically taxing portion.

A deep breath later, the corpse rests against my back, buckled against my body.

_One good jump... Ready? Go._

Strong muscles bunch before pushing off the ground, launching my body and the corpse into a mighty oak. I take care to arrange the body along the tree branch so it won't fall. I lift the shirt of the corpse so it exposes the abdoman.

"I'm so sorry..." I whisper, however the wind kidnaps those hushed words.

From a hidden pocket I produce a spare knife. I plunge it into the body, just below the ribcage, and then I drag it down to the pelvic area. With a few careful cuts, I make flaps to pull away flesh and muscle. I wipe the knife clean on his shirt before I sheath it.

_I can't believe I have to do this part..._

I take a steadying breath before reaching for the intestines. I grasp them and remove them from the cavity and then I begin wrapping the corpse in them. When I complete the task, I scramble away from the mess I made of the body, trembling.

_I can't stay. He's waiting. Oh god..._

I force myself to exit the tree and abandon the mutilated being. I pick up the previously dropped blade before taking off toward base. I vaguely recall my eyes streaming from behind my mask as I fled the scene. I stop running only when the burning in my lungs became too intense. I double over and the contents of my stomach empties beside a tree.

"_**You've done well."**_

I made no move of acknowledgement at the sound of the voice. I focused on collecting my bearings before finally standing straight to face my master.

_**"Your kill is acceptable. I expect better in the future, however."**_

My emotions spew out at once, beginning with rage.

"How could you expect anyone to get used to _that_?!"

I stare right into his blank face.

"He didn't do a single thing to deserve to die like this, and the horrible part is that no one will know what happened!" tears start coming again. "How could you make us do it?" I whip off the mask to stare down at the blood splatters.

He remained silent.

"I can't do it."

I toss the mask down at his feet, followed by the knife I used to complete my first kill, still bloody. The knife pierced through the mask, pinning it to the ground.

_**"I'm afraid you have no choice, Alice."**_ inky black ribbons sprout from the back of the tall, faceless man. They grab the blood-caked knife and the mask before wrapping themselves around me/

_**"Sleep. Training continues tomorrow."**_

I begin to thrash about, but to no avail. Blackness swallows me and my tormented sleep begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexet has given me permission to use her comic as an inspiration for this slenderfic. This slenderfic is written for her fans who want Alice and Slendy to get together since she has no intention of making them a couple in her comics. That being said: I do not own Alice.

Enjoy~

* * *

I sigh as I leave my newest kill behind me. I can't say that I enjoy doing this, but I have come to terms with this being my life now. At least He doesn't make me hang corpses from trees anymore.

After my first, He took some pity on me. He wouldn't want his "goods" permanently damaged, after all. Personally, I think I'm a bad fit for this job. My emotions react violently against every act of murder I commit. I won't complain too much, however.

Another sigh escapes my lips as my footsteps bring me to the back door of my house. With a quick peek through the windows, I open the door. Nothing is out of place and I don't sense any intruding presence inside the empty abode. I don't bother with the light switches while I make my way to my bedroom.

I deposit my clothes in the dirty hamper as I strip down into my underwear and then I make my way to my bed. A dreamless sleep sounds so blissful…

Tap-taptap-tap.

"No!"

The sounds coming from the window go quiet.

"For once he listened" I mumble, climbing under the covers of my bed.

Of course, a dreamless, uninterrupted sleep is too much to ask. Another face graces the picture show of murder victims. And He comes in uninvited.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness! Not every chapter will be short, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexet has given me permission to use her comic as an inspiration for this slenderfic. This slenderfic is written for her fans who want Alice and Slendy to get together since she has no intention of making them a couple in her comics. That being said: I do not own Alice.

Enjoy~

* * *

Wide eyes stare as they begin glassing over. Mouths made blood fountains leak uncontrollably, covering the being to which they belong with the precious liquid. Hands that had been grasping at weeping wounds grip at my clothes instead. Their blood leaves paint-like handprints wherever they touch.

"Aliiiiice~" voices garble through the thick liquid, "It'ssss our turn."

Claws dig into my flesh, tearing cloth away from my body while I struggle to escape. Flashes of pain eventually numb me just as my strangled screams turn into laughter.

"More!" I'll gasp through my fit, "Is that all? This is 'revenge' enough for you?"

Why does it feel good now? I don't understand…

* * *

_Slender P.O. V._

Nothing out of the ordinary. House is in order, as usual. She's asleep. Good. She needs the rest. Wait…

pause just within the border of the woods. A moment later, the door to Alice's bedroom appears before me.

"Is that all?" she moans.

What is going on? I softly knock on her door.

"Is this revenge enough for you?"

I ease her door open to peer inside her dark room. On the bed, I see Alice writhing, tangling herself in the sheets. Is this what humans call "dreaming?" She moans again and a wide smile graces her lips.

This atmosphere feels off. I appear at her bedside and I stretch an appendage toward her body, intending to poke her, but she suddenly bolts upright. Her chest rises and falls quickly, as though her breath left and she's trying to catch it again.

She faces me after a moment, her face flushed and her eyes filling with tears.

"Boss? What are you doing in here?"

"What kind of dream were you having?"

She begins to shake. She pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them as she leans her head against the headboard of her bed.

"A bad one…." She whispers.

"Do you want to talk abou-"

"NO!" She shouts, her eyes letting loose the tears that built up. "Just go, will you?"

Instead of leaving as she asked, I settle down on her bed while watching Alice wipe away the stubborn tear streaks.

"Go away…" She mumbles at me.

"No." I gently rest a hand on top of her head. She tenses up.

"What are you doing?"

That's a good question.

"Isn't this a way that humans give 'comfort?'"

After a moment, Alice lets out a strange laugh mixed with a sob.

"You suck at human interaction."

I remove my hand after patting the top of her head.

"I suppose so. Go take a shower, relax some, and then go back to sleep. You shouldn't have another 'bad dream' tonight. I'm the worst thing out there in the first place."


	4. Chapter 4

Lexet has given me permission to use her comic as an inspiration for this slenderfic. This slenderfic is written for her fans who want Alice and Slendy to get together since she has no intention of making them a couple in her comics. That being said: I do not own Alice.

Enjoy~

* * *

I slept well the rest of the night, after boss-man stopped by. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he really did help, despite the awkwardness.

The next morning I made myself a small bowl of Fruity Pebbles I perch on the edge of my battered couch. It may look scruffy and old, but it is comfortable as anything. My open curtains reveal the dark forest where His base. In the daylight it doesn't look nearly as scary, or deadly, for that matter.

I glance at my clock on the wall as an alarm on my phone goes off. Seven o'clock. Time for work.

I set my bowl and spoon in the sink, after giving them a good rinse, before I walk into my room. I dig through my closet, eventually pulling out a duffle bag. I change into a black leotard and tights with a large, grey, lightweight sweater overtop as well as a pair of shorts. After pulling on sneakers and shouldering the duffle bag, I make sure all to lock all windows before I leave the building.

"Good morning Miss Alice!" A chorus of voices greets me as I enter the studio.

"Good morning girls!" I reply as I lay my duffle bag on the floor.

I look over my class of 20 girls, ages 6-10, watching as they stretch.

"Our recital is coming up in a month. You have done very well so far, but we have a long while before our performance meets perfection. Are you ready to work hard?"

* * *

I'm really quite proud of my girls. They improve so much each day; it's almost hard to believe! I work with my girls on their ballet dances one to two times a week. After work today, I get to check out the stage where I will be performing my solo in a couple of weeks.

This stage is absolutely gorgeous. The lighting is perfect, the stage itself is large enough to give me plenty of space to maneuver. This is perfect.

"My dear, why have you wandered so far? Surely you aren't here to see me?"

"Huh?"

"You must go home. It isn't safe here."

"Listen here buddy, I don't know who you are, but don't go flattering yoursel-"

There he was. The most perfect guy I could imagine meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as you have with the previous ones! I'm trying to update this one as often as possible, which is proving to be difficult due to the usual Summer distractions. Anyway, the plot is moving onward!

Lexet has given me permission to use her comic as an inspiration for this slenderfic. This slenderfic is written for her fans who want Alice and Slendy to get together since she has no intention of making them a couple in her comics. That being said: I do not own Alice.

Enjoy~

* * *

Crap. What do I do now? He was reading lines, not speaking to me… Better say something.

"Oh, you were reading lines?"

Duh.

"Yeah, I was. I'll take your reaction as a compliment. Did I sound convincing enough to you?"

"Can't say… I'm no expert in theater."

His hazel eyes look me over from behind his square-framed glasses. He brushes away a stray strand of his dark, somewhat shaggy hair away from his face.

"I suppose you aren't. You look more like a dancer. A cute one, at that." He smiles, "What do you dance?"

I attempt to hide the slight blush surfacing my face by gluing my eyes to the floor, right where his worn Converse-clad feet are.

"Ballet…" I mumble.

"Ah. So you're a cute bun-head. The name's Nick."

"Alice…"

An awkward pause sets in. I take the chance to glance back at the stage.

"Alice…" Nick says a couple of times over, "ALICE! Oh! You're one of the ones performing next month! I'm jelly. I'm studying theater and we still have a few months until we put on our first performance of the year."

Working for the boss-man put me out of the finer art of human interaction. Think Alice. Something normal!

"Wouldyouliketoeatsometime?"

He's staring at me with a blank face. Shit. Maybe I should go…

"Uh, erm… Never mind that…" I start backing away, blushing horribly at my request.

I didn't feel him grabbing at my wrist and gently pull me back to him. My embarrassment totally shut me down on the outside. I had "blown" my chance.

"Yes. Iwouldliketoeatwithyousometime." He sends me a smile that wipes my mind clear.

"R-really?"

"Mhm. How about Wednesday at seven?"

Work… Seven is no good.

"How about lunch? Nights aren't good for me, usually."

"Noon works just as well. Could I, maybe, interest you in my phone number?"

I fish my phone out of my front right pocket, open a new contact and handed Nick the phone. He handed me his phone, which happened to be a lot nicer than the crappy flip phone I owned, and tapped in my number as he did the same on my phone.

Nick presses 'save' and hands my phone back to me right as an obnoxious alarm goes off.

"Have somewhere you need to be?"

I glance at the message attached to the alarm as I go to dismiss it. This isn't an alarm…

"Uh, yeah," I say as I start backing toward the exit, "I'll call you soon. Bye!"

I turn around and begin running out to my car, not even looking back at Nick. When I'm settled into the vehicle, anger begins welling up inside of me. I want to throw the phone at the glass in hopes it would break. Of course He would need me now, of all times. He can't know. Who knows what'll happen… I can't. Maybe I shouldn't have given him my number…

I sigh. Nothing I can do about it now. I tuck my cell away in my purse, turn on the car, and then I leave for home. Time to work. Again.

* * *

I would appreciate it if you would submit reviews! I like help sometimes. If you see some mistake, point it out! If there's something you think I could do better, say so! Thankies =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! It's been a while, but here's the next chapter!

* * *

It was a woman this time. Well, a girl my age… It didn't make killing her any easier. It didn't help that Nick constantly popped into my thoughts, either.

As I sit in my room, I can't stop the multitude of questions that flood my mind.

_What if she were to be the next president?_

_What were her dreams?_

_Will anyone miss her?_

_Family?_

_It could've been me not too long ago…_

A person could go crazy, let me tell you. Especially after having those questions ricochet around in my usual nightmare.

A vibrating sound catches my attention. The short buzz set my heart beating fast.

**Nick: Couldn't sleep. U OK?**

**Me: Yeah. Had a meeting. Couldn't miss it.**

**Nick: For work?**

Uh…

**Me: Yeah. Don't want to talk about that.**

**Nick: Yikes. That bad?**

**Me: You could say that…**

**Me: GTG, see you on Wed.**

**Nick: See U then, Bunhead! =P Goodnight.**

I gently lay my phone back on my nightstand as a small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. That was actually pretty sweet of him… I kind of can't wait to see how Wednesday will go.

* * *

I know it's short, but the next chapter will be up and longer. I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters in one day? Oh heck yeah! XD I actually didn't write them both today. I wrote chapter 7 today, but I had them both posted on DeviantArt first. Enjoy!

* * *

I don't know what to wear. I've been standing in front of my closet for at least a half an hour. I should've been able to find SOMETHING by now. Right? How do I do this 'date' thing? What's appropriate for lunch?

I instinctively make a grab for my jeans, but I stop my reach just before I reach them. Should I wear jeans? Would that be too casual? I sigh and finish my grab anyway. They aren't too bad… No holes in them, at the very least. It'll have to do.

I feel as though my stomach is attempting to do one of my very own intricate dance routines against my will. I think I'm going to be sick! I can't. Maybe I should cancel…

I pluck a pale pink tanktop and a loose gray sweater from my dresser on my way to the bathroom. Finding clothes took longer than I thought it would, so a quick shower is all I have time for.

Alright. I'm cleaned. I'm dressed. My hair is dried and put into a bun. Should I bother with makeup now?

I glance at the clock in my bathroom. I have about thirty minutes before I need to leave to meet up with him. Maybe a quick touch of eyeliner wouldn't hurt… Naturally, it takes about fifteen different tries to get both of my eyes to look similar, without making myself look as though I used a child's crayon to color on my eyelids.

I look myself over in the mirror. This will have to do, I suppose. I don't look bad at the very least…

I'm early. Is that okay? I hope it's okay…

I stand around, awkwardly holding my purse in one hand and my phone in the other. The text tone on my phone shocked me into nearly dropping my cell.

**Nick: U look cute.**

**Nick: I didn't think U'd almost drop your phone! Gosh! Turn around =P**

After glaring at the final text, I shove the cell into my purse right as I feel a poke on my shoulder. Instinctively, I kick out behind me.

"Whoa!"

I can't move my leg back.

"Hey, let go!"

My foot drops and I turn around.

"Well, I'm pretty glad I caught your foot before it made impact. Didn't realize you were a black belt as well, Bunhead."

His laughing smile made blood rush to my face.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize… It was just… I was surprised!"

"Hey, it's cool. You can protect yourself. I think that's pretty awesome. I'll be more careful next time. Don't want you to freak out like that every time I come around."

He extends his hand toward me.

"Ready for lunch?"

I hesitate for a second before I rest my hand in his. It's comfortably warm, not sweaty and slightly rough to the touch. But it felt nice.

"Lead the way, I'm starving."


End file.
